Darkness and Love
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: Mengalami suatu kebutaan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Yuki. Tetapi bagaimana nanti jika ia bisa melihat? Apakah ia mendapatkan suatu kebahagiaan yang baru ataukah sebaliknya?/"...aku tidak bisa, ibunda"/"Karena aku...mencintai Masamune-sama."/CHAP 4 UP!/Genbend/Masa x Fem!Yuki/Sasu x Fem!Yuki/Fic gaje/DLDR!/RnR? :)
1. First

**Darkness and Love**

 **Chara : [Date Masamune and Fem!Sanada Yukimura] Sarutobi Sasuke**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Genrre : Romance (of course), Angst (maybe)**

 **Warning : AU, AT, OOC, less description, so many typos, alur kecepatan, adaptasi dari komik " _Flower Banquet_ " by Tami Takada. Di sini, Masamune matanya DUA, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA is CAPCOM's**

 **:chacha:**

 _First_ (Chapter Pertama)

.

.

.

 _Bila dalam kegelapan ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan…_

 _Jika bisa untuk bersamamu, biarkanlah aku tenggelam…_

 _Dan aku tau mau kembali ke dunia baru yang penuh cahaya itu…_

 _._

.

.

 **Yuki's POV**

Sejujurnya, aku pernah berharap, bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta.

Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang mendebarkan seperti yang dikatakan orang.

Hingga umurku berusia 18 tahun.

Aku buta.

Aku kehilangan pandanganku pada dua tahun yang lalu dan aku tak tahu mengapa itu terjadi. Padahal, selama ini semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Ibunda dan Ayahanda sudah beberapa kali membawaku ke tabib-tabib terkenal untuk mengobati penyakitku.

Namun, jawaban mereka sangatlah tidak menyenangkan, tidak ada yang memuaskan. Dan bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengalami buta seumur hidupku.

Waktu itu, aku bisa mendengar dan merasakan perasaan kedua orang tuaku yang bersedih.

Aku...lebih baik mati saja.

.

.

.

"Yuki- _sama_?" terdengar sebuah panggilan lembut yang memecahkan lamunanku.

"O-oh?" bahuku bergidik karena terkejut. Ruapanya yang memanggilku adalah pelayan pribadiku, Matsu. Aku pun menghembuskan napasku dan kemudian bertanya, "Ada apa?"

 **SREK!** Pintu geser kamarku dibuka olehnya. Setelah aku mempersilahkan dia masuk.

Matsu memberikanku sebuah benda berbentuk seperti guci yang besar. Aku hanya bisa meraba apa yang diberikan olehnya.

Rangkaian bunga?

"Ini…untukku?" tanyaku yang agak keheranan.

Matsu pun mengiyakan, "Benar, putri. Bunga itu sangat cantik. Sangat cocok untuk anda, Yuki- _sama_." jawabnya. Dari nada bicaranya, tampaknya Matsu juga turut senang.

" _Arigatou_ …" ujarku, "Tapi…ini dari siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"Matsu?"

"O-oh!" dia tergagap, "Itu dari Sasuke- _osshisama_ , Yuki- _sama_."

"Sasuke- _sama_?"

"Iya. Sasuke- _sama_ bilang ini sekedar untuk ucapan ulang tahun anda dua minggu yang lalu."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Benar, putri."

"Ah iya. _Arigatou_ …"

Sarutobi Sasuke. Seorang pangeran dari negeri tetangga, Kyoto. Dia adalah calon suamiku yang telah ditetapkan oleh Ayahanda dan Ibunda. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pangeran yang tampan. Aku pun juga tidak mempermasalahkan parasnya karena aku tidak bisa melihat.

Akan tetapi… aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman saja saat ia bersama denganku ataupun saat ia mendekatiku. Bahkan, aku pun masih ingat betapa gigihnya ia melamarku sebanyak dua kali. Sehingga kedua orang tuaku juga terus memaksa untuk menerima lamarannya.

Dan mau tak mau, aku pun harus menerima lamarannya.

Keputusan dari kedua belah pihak pun telah ditetapkan. Kami akan menikah jika pengobatan mataku berhasil dan aku dapat melihat.

Itu yang aku pertanyakan. Mengapa mereka masih mau melamar gadis buta sepertiku?

 **End POV**

* * *

Hari pun menjelang larut, gadis manis bermarga Sanada itu terus melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan memakan _dango_ dan segelas _ocha_. Rambut panjang sepinggulnya itu dibiarkan tergerai dengan bebas. Menampakkan auranya dan juga surai itu membingkai wajahnya yang tirus.

Gadis itu tidak bisa tidur. Ia pun terus bertanya-tanya.

Kapan ia bisa melihat?

Gadis itu hanya bisa berharap, dan kemudian jatuh tertidur...

.

.

.

Terdapat pemandangan gelap gulita yang Yuki jumpai. Jari kurus itu terus meraba-raba untuk mencari tahu tempat apa yang sedang ia singgahi tersebut.

"Apa ini? Aku di mana?" gadis berambut panjang itu pun berjalan lurus di wilayah yang ia rasa tidak pernah ia injaki sebelumnya.

 _Kimono_ merah panjang gadis itu terseret-seret di permukaan tanah basah yang seakan telah dibasahi oleh guyuran hujan. Aroma hujan, bunga, dan daun memanjakan indra penciuman gadis ayu itu.

Semakin terus ia berjalan, ia menemukan secercah cahaya. Ia tak percaya...ia melihat?

Gadis itu dapat melihat jagad raya yang telah ia rindukan selama dua tahun terakhir sebelum ia mengalami kebutaan.

Matahari, langit, dan awan.

"Cantiknya..." gumam Yuki. Yuki sangat bahagia melihat ciptaan Dewa yang begitu indah ini. Dirinya bermaksud untuk menjelajah tempat yang mengagumkan ini lebih jauh lagi. Namun, angin kencang pun terhembus dan menghalangi pandangannya.

 **HWWUUSSSH...** angin pun tertiup. dan mengacak-acakkan surai coklat muda yang panjang. Ditambah lagi kabut tebal pun muncul secara tiba-tiba yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"U-uhuk! Apa yang terjadi?" dada gadis itu terasa sesak.

"Siapapun, tolong aku..." gumamnya.

"Oh?" namun, mata coklatnya menjumpai sebuah siluet pria di tengah kabut. Yuki masih belum bisa melihat karena wajah pemuda itu masih samar-samar.

Pemuda itu mendekat dan kemudian menampilkan wujudnya.

Seorang pria tampan bertubuh tegap menggunakan _kimono_ biru tua. Kedua mata kelabunya yang tenang namun tajam, rambut coklatnya yang lurus sebatas tengkuk. Pemuda itu dapat membuat Yuki terpanah dalam sekali lihat.

"Anda...siapa?" tanya Yuki kepada pemuda yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lembut, "Aku adalah penolongmu, _hime._ " kemudian pemuda itu mendekati Yuki dan meraih jemari putih sang gadis, "Ayo kita keluar dari kabut ini."

"Hah?" mata Yuki pun terbelalak. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari seorang pria. Kemudian wajah Yuki memerah dan panas, bahkan jantungnya pun sekarang berdetak dua kali dari biasanya.

Dan Yuki pun menangkap aroma pemuda yang berada di depannya itu yang berhasil membuat gadis manis itu jatuh hati.

Aroma teh. Yuki sangat menyukai aroma itu.

 **:chacha:**

Mereka berdua pun telah berhasil dari kabut dan angin kencang yang menerpa mereka berdua. Bahkan, tempat yang mereka kunjungi lebih indah daripada tempat yang sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ada tempat yang seindah ini di dunia. Ini seperti surga!" ujar gadis itu bersemangat.

Sedangkan sang pemuda, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat gadis itu memasang wajah ceria, "Ini kan dunia mimpi. Kau bahkan bisa mewujudkan apapun keinginanmu." ujarnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Yuki pun bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu... aku ingin ada seekor kupu-kupu berwarna emas yang hinggap di tanganku." pintanya polos.

Dan benar saja, kupu-kupu yang dimaksud hinggap di tangan Yuki dan mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Wah, benar! Dan di mimpi ini pun aku bisa melihat di sini!" sambungnya lagi dengan antusias.

Pemuda tampan itu menghembuskan napasnya, "Di mimpi, kau bahkan bisa menginginkan apa yang kau mau, _hime_." ujarnya mengusap pucuk rambut Yuki, "Bahkan kau bisa meminta naga, p _hoenix_ , merak, pelangi, ataupun bintang." senyumnya. Tatapan lembut pemuda itu yang membuat Yuki merasa menjadi betah di tempat sepi ini.

"Iya, ini hanya mimpi," ujar si gadis, "Tetapi, ini adalah mimpi yang paling indah yang pernah aku alami." sambungnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis manis itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu bahagia, _hime_." gumam pemuda itu.

"?" gadis kurus itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu..." kemudian, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Yuki sendirian.

"Hah!?" gadis itu merasa bingung dan terkejut, "Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku bahkan belum tahu siapa namamu!" gadis itu meminta agar pemuda itu berhenti. Namun sia-sia.

"TUNGGUU!"

Dan akhirnya pemuda itu menghilangkan jejaknya.

.

.

.

"Hosh...hosh..." Yuki pun terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Tadi itu...mimpi?" gumamnya.

"Tetapi kenapa rasanya begitu nyata?"

Sang putri pun memijit-mijitkan dahinya yang mulai terasa pusing. Ia sendiri tidak pernah kepikiran bahwa di mimpi ia bisa melihat dan bertemu seorang pemuda tampan dan... jatuh cinta?

Ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan pemuda yang mampu memikat hatinya yang beku itu.

Gadis itu pun memegang kedua pipi tirusnya dan menggumam, "Mungkinkah aku...dapat bertemu dengannya lagi?"

 **SREK!** Pintu kamar yang bermodel digeser itu pun terbuka.

"-!?" Yuki pun kaget, "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Matsu, Yuki- _sama_." terdengar jawaban dari arah pintu.

"Oh, Matsu..." gumam Yuki, "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak. Saya mendengar anda berteriak. Saya pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi makanya saya datang kemari." jawabnya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku barusan bermimpi..." ujar sang putri.

"Mimpi burukkah?" tanya wanita berusia lima tahun lebih tua dari Yuki.

"Bukan," Yuki pun menggeleng, "Justru ini adalah mimpi yang paling indah..."

* * *

Dua hari kemudian...

Yuki pun sudah mandi dan telah didandani dengan cantik. Karena ia akan menemui seorang tabib yang akan memeriksa penyakit kutukan yang telah ia derita selama dua tahun.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu hanya bisa berharap, bahwa tabib yang satu ini dapat menyembuhkan kebutaannya.

Gadis itu pun kemudian berjalan ke koridor dengan bermaksud untuk menemui sang tabib. Tetapi sepertinya Yuki tertabrak sesuatu.

 **BRUK!**

"Ah, sakit..." Yuki pun meringis. Seraya meremas pakaian yang dikenakan oleh si objek yang ditabraknya itu.

"-Hm!?"

Namun indra penciumannya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat khas seperti dalam mimpinya kemarin.

Aroma teh?

Apakah mungkin itu adalah orang yang sama?

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hallo _minna_ ~ jumpa lagi dengan saya author gaje nan alay ini X3 /dilempar tomat/. Ada yang kangen saya? /gak/

Rencananya mau _publish_ Keiji x Magoichi. Namun, alurnya belum mateng jadi ya...dirombak lagi deh :D

Yukimura : Kenapa aku dijadiin cewek lagi sih? /ngamuk/

Author : Suka-suka gue dong~ /ditombak dan melancit ke Odawara/

 _Review_ , kritik, dan saran akan menambah semangat dalam revisi untuk ke depannya :D

 _See you,_

 **Sanada Yuu Chacha.**


	2. Second

**Darkness and Love**

 **Chara(s) : [Date Masamune and Fem!Sanada Yukimura] Sarutobi Sasuke**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Genre(s) : Romance and Angst**

 **Warning(s) : AU, AT, OOC, adaptasi dari komik '** _ **Flower Banquet**_ **' oleh Tami Takada, typo berserakan, gaje, dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

 **:chacha:**

 **Note :** Mata Masamune ada dua :D

 _Second_ (Chapter Kedua)

.

.

.

"Ukh..." Yuki pun meringis karena menabrak seseorang yang mempunyai aroma yang sama persis dengan pemuda yang muncul di mimpinya.

Dan gadis berambut coklat panjang itu pun melepaskan tangan yang sedang meremas pakaian seseorang itu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara lembut yang menanyakan kondisi gadis itu.

Jantung Yuki pun berdegup, suara pemuda itu juga suara yang berada dalam mimpinya dua hari yang lalu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Yuki, "Apakah anda pemuda yang muncul di mimpiku?" tanyanya langsung ke inti.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, _hime_." jawab lawan bicaranya dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

"Ma-maksudku..." Yuki menggumam, "Kamu datang ditengah kabut lalu datang untuk menyelamatkanku untuk menemukan jalan keluar." lanjut gadis bangsawan itu menjelaskan mimpinya panjang lebar.

"Ah, itu ya?" tanya pemuda itu mengerti akan apa yang Yuki maksud. Sedangkan gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu tengah memasang wajah penasaran.

"Justru kamu lah yang muncul di mimpiku, _hime_..." jawabnya dengan lembut.

"A-apa?" sekarang Yuki yang menjadi kebingungan, "Apa maksud anda?"

"Mmm..." pemuda itu memangkukan dagunya, "Mungkin saja _Kami-sama_ sedang menakdirkan kita untuk bertemu." jawabnya sembarangan, namun jawaban itu sukses membuat wajah Yuki menjadi bersemu merah.

"A-aku harus bertemu ayahanda dan ibundaku, permisi." ujar Yuki yang tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi kepada pemuda tampan itu.

"Biar aku antarkan ke ruang _tatami_ , _hime._ " tawar laki-laki itu untuk mengantar gadis manis itu.

"Baiklah..."

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun telah memasuki ruang tatami. Terdapat sepasang orang yang tengah menunggu kedatangan putri tercinta mereka. Yuki dan pemuda itu dipersilahkan duduk.

"Ternyata kalian berdua sudah saling bertemu, ya?" tanya sang ayah, Sanada Masayuki kepada putrinya.

'Aku tak percaya, pemuda yang muncul di mimpiku sekarang berada...di sampingku?' batin Yuki dengan terus menahan degup jantungnya. Kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya, "Iya, ayahanda. Tetapi aku belum mengenalnya dengan jelas." jawab Yuki dengan jujur.

"Ah, pemuda yang duduk di sampingmu adalah seorang tabib sekaligus _onmyouji_. Namanya Date Masamune." jawab ibunya dengan lembut.

'Date...Masamune?' batin gadis itu setelah mengetahui nama pemuda yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di mimpinya itu. Yuki pun hanya bisa meremas _kimono_ merahnya itu. Gadis Sanada itu tidak merasa wajahnya memanas dan memerah karena ia menyukai pemuda itu secara sepihak.

Sedangkan Masamune hanya bisa memandang gadis yang duduk dengan kikuk di sebelahnya itu, "Putri, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"-!" Yuki pun kaget, kemudian ia menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Masamune- _sama_."

"..." Masamune pun terdiam mendengar jawaban itu. Kemudian, tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia bertanya kepada orang tua gadis itu, "Tuan, nyonya. Jika boleh saya tahu, apa yang menyebabkan putri menjadi buta seperti sekarang?"

Kedua orang tua Yuki pun terdiam. Mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa menyebabkan putri mereka menjadi seperti itu.

"Dua tahun yang lalu..." Yuki pun menceritakan semua kronologi yang menimpanya, "Aku merasa lelah dan pusing setelah merayakan tahun baru di malam purnama."

"Lalu?" tanya Masamune masih kebingungan.

"Setelah pulang ke istana, tiba-tiba aku merasakan kepalaku pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang, dan akhirnya aku jatuh pingsan karena mengalami demam tinggi..."

"Dan waktu aku terbangun di pagi hari, tiba-tiba penglihatanku menjadi kabur dan kemudian menggelap. Ayahanda kemudian membawaku ke tabib untuk diperiksa. Namun hasilnya adalah bahwa aku akan mengalami buta permanen..." dan tanpa disadari, air mata Yuki pun telah menetes ke _kimono_ nya. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk penyakit kutukan ini.

"A-apa salahku sehingga Kami-sama tega untuk mengutukku?" tangisnya. Sementara Masamune terus berdiam untuk mencari solusi akan derita yang dialami oleh putri yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya ini.

"Sayang, sudahlah. Jangan menangis..." hibur sang ibunda kemudian memeluk putri yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Date? Apakah anda bisa menyembuhkan kutukan putriku?" tanya Masayuki dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

"Anda jangan khawatir, tuan. Penyakit Putri Yuki akan sembuh dalam jangka satu bulan nanti." jawab Masamune dengan tenang. Matanya tak menunjukkan kebohongan sedikitpun.

"!?" sedangkan Yuki hanya bisa terkejut akan jawaban yang dinyatakan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Benarkah, Tuan Date?" tanya ayah Yuki yang hanya dijawab oleh satu kali anggukan.

"Saya berjanji akan menyembuhkan kutukan putri anda."

"Yuki? Kau dengar itu? Kau nanti sembuh!" ujar ibunya dengan senang. Sedangkan Yuki hanya memasang senyum lembut.

Karena ia nanti akan bisa menatap wajah pemuda yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu.

' _Yokatta_..."

 **:chacha:**

Yuki pun tengah termenung di halaman belakang. Gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu pun terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia merasa tidak sabar karena sebentar lagi penglihatannya akan kembali. Tangan kanannya yang lentik itu pun terus meraba-raba udara dingin di bulan ini.

Salju?

Ini hari pertama musim dingin?

Bahkan ia sendiri lupa akan bagaimana bentuk salju. Yuki hanya bisa merasakan dingin dan lembutnya salju yang telah melebur.

"Andai saja aku bisa melihat lebih cepat..." gumam Yuki dengan mata yang sendu.

"-!?" namun tangan kanannya terasa ada yang menyentuh. Terasa hangat.

"Kalau anda terus begini, anda bisa terkena flu, _hime_." terdengar suara berat dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ma-Masamune- _sama_?" tanya Yuki yang agak terkejut, "Kenapa anda kemari?" sambungnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu dan ingin mengetahui kabarmu..." jawabnya lembut. Suara Masamune yang sangat mendayu pendengaran gadis manis itu.

Sedangkan gadis bermata coklat itu hanya bisa tersenyum sipu, " _Arigatou_ telah mengkhawatirkanku, Masamune- _sama_." ujarnya.

"Apakah anda tahu bagaimana bentuk bunga _peony_ di musim dingin?" tanya Masamune mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Yuki pun menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ah, bunga itu sangat cantik. Sama seperti anda, _hime._ Anda akan menyukainya jika menjumpai bunga itu. jawabnya sehingga membuat Yuki menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat bunga itu, sekali saja..." gumamnya yang terkesan seperti sebuah permintaan.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu nanti kalau anda sudah bisa melihat, _hime_."

Yuki sangat senang akan suasana hangat seperti ini.

Dalam hati ia bertanya, apakah seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta?

Mereka berdua sekilas tampak seperti sepasang kekasih.

 **Drap! Drap! Drap!** Terdengar langkah kaki berlari kearah mereka berdua yang tengah dalam nuansa romantis.

"Yuki- _sama_! Yuki- _sama_!" terdengar panggilan dari pelayan pribadinya, Matsu.

"-!" sedangkan Yuki dan Masamune merasa sedikit terkejut karena mendengar panggilan mendadak itu.

"Ada apa, Matsu?" tanya Yuki dengan lembut. Ia heran mengapa Matsu sampai berlari-lari seperti itu.

"Ada berita mengejutkan!" seru wanita berambut coklat sebahu itu.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Yuki semakin penasaran.

"Tanggal pernikahan anda dan Sasuke- _osshisama_ telah ditetapkan!" jawab Matsu

"Pernikahan!?" tanya gadis manis itu sekali lagi. Kedua matanya membelalak tak percaya mendengar dari Matsu.

"Benar. Sesuai perjanjian, jika anda bisa melihat pernikahan anda dan Pangeran Sarutobi akan segera dilaksanakan." jawab Matsu dengan lengkap.

Gadis itu terdiam. Perjanjian itu memang benar. Akan tetapi apakah harus dilaksanakan secepat itu? Baginya itu terlalu cepat.

"Masamune- _sama_?" panggil gadis itu dengan nada getir.

"Ya _, hime_?" tanyanya. Bisa dilihat bahwa ekspresi Masamune sedikit menunjukkan rasa kecewa dan sedih.

"I-itu..." mata Yuki menjadi berkaca-kaca. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai pangeran yang bernama Sarutobi Sasuke itu. Ia sendiri telah menemukan tambatan hatinya.

Orang yang ia cintai adalah pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan anda, _hime_..." ujar Masamune membungkukkan tubuh tegapnya di hadapan gadis kurus itu, "Aku permisi untuk menemui orang tua anda dulu. Sampai jumpa..."lanjutnya kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh untuk meninggalkan Yuki dan Matsu yang mematung di tempat.

"Masamune- _sama_...?" gumam gadis itu merasa sedih ditinggal oleh cintanya itu. Yuki pun menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan lemas, ia pun berkata pada Matsu, "Matsu, tolong antarkan aku ke kamar."

"Baik, _hime_..." kemudian wanita berusia 25 tahun itu mengantarkan Yuki untuk beristirahat.

'Aku...sama sekali tidak bahagia.' batin gadis itu terus meremas _kimono_ nya. Merasa sedih karena cinta pertamanya yang kandas begitu cepat.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** Aloha~ saya kembali setelah sebulan lebih hiatus :3 disibukkan oleh tugas dan UAS, hehehe *plak* /dilempar tomat/

Maaf juga kalau lanjutan _fic_ ini gaje parah, wkwkwkw XD semoga cepet kelar agar _readers_ nggak kejang-kejang akan gak jelasnya _fic_ ini :v

 _Review_ , kritik, dan saran akan menambah semangat untuk merevisi ke depannya :D

 _See you,_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu**

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **Chosokabe-Cariens :** Yup bener! Dari komik yang udah Chae- _san_ sebut XD aku dulu punya komiknya namun udah hilang waktu pindahan rumah, hiks :'v dan masalah _typo_ itu karena _auto spelling_ yang sangat menjengkelkan hati DX * _bow_ * pemuda berkimono biru itu udah terjawab di _chap_ ini. Makasih _review, fav, and foll_ Chae- _san_ XD

 **LoliMon-san :** Yuki jadi buta dikarenakan kutukan yang nggak jelas dari mana datangnya XD /plaks/. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih _review, fav, and foll_ nya teteh Nur :D

 **Shadow0Reader :** *bayangin Masmun punya dua mata* Dedegh nggak kuat maz~ * _nosebleed_ * makasih udah review Shadow- _san_ ^^

 **triple A :** Ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya :)


	3. Third

**Darkness and Love**

 **Chara : [Date Masamune and Fem!Sanada Yukimura] Sarutobi Sasuke**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Genre : Romance and Angst**

 **Warning : AU, AT, gaje, OOC, less descriptions, typos, adopted from "** _ **Flower Banquet**_ **" by Tami Takada**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA is CAPCOM's**

 **:chacha:**

 **Note :** Mata Masamune ada dua :D

 _Third_ (Chapter Ketiga)

.

.

.

 _Salju yang mencair ketika musimnya telah habis..._

 _Bungaku pun menjadi layu karena dipetik paksa._

 _Hingga kekalutanku begitu menjadi._

 _Ketika semuanya telah diputuskan..._

 _Apakah...cinta pertamaku harus berakhir seperti ini?_

.

.

.

Yuki pun memasuki kamarnya setelah diantar oleh Matsu. Semenjak Masamune berpamitan untuk pergi kepadanya, gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Matsu yang melihat ekspresi Yuki yang tidak biasa itu menjadi sedikit khawatir, "Yuki- _sama_ , anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memegang kedua tangan kurus sang putri.

Yuki pun menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Matsu." jawabnya.

"Wajah anda terlihat begitu pucat," bantah Matsu, "Apa perlu aku panggilkan pelayan lainnya untuk mencarikan obat untuk anda?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Matsu." tegas gadis tunanetra itu sekali lagi.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa..." lanjutnya. Namun kedua mata coklatnya berkata lain.

Sang putri meneteskan air matanya.

"Yuki- _sama_ , maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau anda sedang bersedih." ujar Matsu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ini bukan salahmu." jawab Yuki tersenyum getir.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu. Apa yang menyebabkan anda menjadi sedih, putri? Apa yang telah Tuan Date katakan kepada anda?" tanya wanita berambut sebahu itu bertubu-tubi. Pasalnya, ia menyadari bahwa majikannya menjadi murung semenjak berbicara dengan _onmyouji_ berambut setengkuk itu.

"Masamune- _sama_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa." jawab Yuki, "Hanya saja...aku belum siap untuk menerima pernikahan ini." lanjutnya.

Matsu pun memangut-mangut. Sekarang ia mengerti pokok permasalahannya, "Kalau anda merasa keberatan, kenapa tidak bicarakan ini kepada tuan dan nyonya besar, _hime_?"

"Itu pun percuma," jawab Yuki meremas tangannya sendiri, "Apapun yang aku katakan tidak akan berpengaruh pada ayahanda dan ibunda."

"Aku...tidak menyukai Sasuke- _osshisama_." dan Yuki pun membuang muka untuk menutupi rasa sedihnya di hadapan Matsu.

" _Hime_..." gumam Matsu, "Bukankah anda harus berbahagia karena sebentar lagi anda bisa melihat? Dan saya rasa...Pangeran Sasuke baik untuk anda. Dia selalu mencintai anda, putri." ujar Matsu menasehati gadis yang terpaut lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Entahlah, Matsu..." lirih gadis itu, "Matsu, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Tubuhku terasa tidak enak, hentikan pembahasan ini." perintahnya untuk menyuruh Matsu keluar dari kamarnya.

Wanita ber _kimono_ hijau muda itu mengangguk, "Saya mengerti, Yuki- _sama_. Saya permisi." dan kemudian Matsu pun membuka pintu geser itu untuk keluar dari kamar sang putri.

 **SREK!** Pintu kamar itu pun tertutup. Hanya meninggalkan Yuki yang sedang berbaring dan bermenung sendirian di kamarnya.

Gadis bangsawan itu pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Baginya, semua yang terjadi itu sangatlah mengiris hatinya. Ia pernah mencoba untuk menerima keberadaan calon suaminya itu. Tetapi...ia tidak bisa.

Ditambah lagi dengan datangnya Masamune dalam hidupnya, membuat Yuki semakin tidak bisa memberikan ruang untuk Sasuke ke hatinya.

"Masamune- _sama_..." gumam gadis itu meremas _futon_ nya.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya kepadamu?"

 **:chacha:**

Lima hari kemudian...

Hari ini masih musim dingin. Hanya saja, mentari bersinar lebih terang dari pada hari sebelumnya. Yuki pun sedang menikmati sepiring _dango_ dan segelas _ocha_ di mejanya. Perasaannya masih tergelitik akan apa yang dilakukan oleh _onmyouji_ tampan itu untuk mengobati matanya itu?

Dan...hatinya juga merasa gundah akan pernikahannya yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu tidak lama lagi.

"Yuki- _sama_ , ada yang ingin menemui anda." terdengar suara seorang pelayan yang berasal dari luar.

"Siapa?" tanya Yuki yang menghentikan aktifitas memakan _dango_ nya.

"Sasuke- _osshisama, hime_." jawab pelayan itu.

 **DEG!** Jantung Yuki pun serasa mau jatuh. Sasuke datang untuk menemuinya?

"Sasuke- _sama_?" tanya Yuki untuk memastikan apa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Benar, Yuki- _sama._ "

"Ah," Yuki pun berdiri, "Suruh dia tunggu di ruang tamu. Aku akan menemuinya." ujar Yuki memberi perintah.

"Baik..."

* * *

.

.

.

Yuki pun menemui pangeran bersurai oranye yang telah menunggu di ruang tamu. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mereka berdua. Suasana menjadi canggung dan tak ada hawa yang menyenangkan sedikitpun di antara mereka.

"Silahkan dimakan jamuannya, Sasuke- _osshisama_." ujar Yuki dengan nada datar. Kedatangan pangeran yang sekarang berada di seberangnya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Gadis bersurai panjang itu tak pernah mengharapkan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Ah, iya _hime_." jawab Sasuke dengan lembut, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, _hime_?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi.

Yuki pun meminum secawan air putih dan kemudian menjawab, "Seperti yang kamu lihat, Sasuke- _sama_. Kabarku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau telah tahu bahwa kita akan segera menikah?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Rona merah telah tampak dari wajah loreng sang pangeran itu.

"Iya. Aku sudah tahu." jawab Yuki seadanya. Ia tak mau obrolan tak enak ini berlangsung lama.

"Aku sangat bahagia begitu mendengar kabar ini dari ayahanda dan ibundaku..." ujar Sasuke yang masih memegang sumpitnya, "Dan bagaimana denganmu, _hime_? Kau juga bahagia?" tanyanya memasang wajah yang berseri-seri.

 **Tuk.** Yuki pun meletakkan cawannya ke meja, "Entahlah..." gadis itu hanya menggeleng. Perasaannya sekarang sudah tidak menentu, "Aku tidak tahu harus merangkai kalimat apa yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Sasuke- _sama_." ujarnya menghembuskan napas berat.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. Dahinya berkerut berusaha untuk mencerna kalimat calon istrinya yang membuatnya bingung, " _Hime_ , maksud anda apa?" ulangnya.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , kau sendiri 'kan tahu bahwa kita ini telah dijodohkan?" tanya Yuki langsung ke pokok pembahasan.

"Iya. Tentu saja aku sudah tahu." jawab Sasuke dengan mantap, "Lalu apa permasalahannya?"

"Kenapa...kau bisa menyukai gadis tunanetra sepertiku?" tanya Yuki dengan sedih. Rautnya berubah drastis menjadi sendu. Tidak datar seperti tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, "Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, _hime_." jawabnya.

"Bohong." balas Yuki setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang pangeran.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus berbohong kepadamu, Yuki- _hime_?"

"Kalau Sasuke- _sama_ benar-benar menyukaiku, harusnya kau menetapkan pernikahan waktu aku masih buta, bukan? Kenapa saat mataku akan sembuh baru datang kembali untuk menemuiku?!" tanya gadis itu dengan nada meninggi.

"Cukup, _hime_!" dan Sasuke pun berubah menjadi kesal. Nada bicaranya juga berubah meninggi.

"-!" dan Yuki pun bergidik ketakutan ketika mendapatkan bentakan dari pangeran yang berada di seberang mejanya itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku...aku menyesal." ujar Sasuke yang merasa bersalah melihat reaksi bentakannya dari si putri. Wajah Yuki berubah menjadi ketakutan. Dan Sasuke pun berdiri dan mendekati gadis berwajah tirus itu.

"Aku tak seharusnya membentakmu." lanjutnya.

Yuki hanya berdiam diri dan mematung. Dan Sasuke pun semakin merasa sangat bersalah.

Pemuda ber _kimono_ hijau gelap itu pun memegang kedua pipi putih Yuki dan kemudian berkata, "Aku sebenarnya juga ingin menikahimu secepatnya..."

"Tapi, ayahanda meminta waktu untuk menunggumu apakah kau benar bisa sembuh atau tidak?" ungkapnya menjelaskan.

"Ja-jadi...seandainya aku tidak akan sembuh, Sasuke- _sama_ tidak akan menikahiku?" tanya Yuki dengan gugup. Ia merasa bahwa keluarga dari calon suaminya itu tidak sepenuhnya menerimanya.

Sasuke pun hanya menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan, "Dengan terpaksa, aku tidak akan menikahimu." jawabnya.

"Makanya aku terus berharap kepada _Kami-sama_ agar akan ada keajaiban untuk membuatmu bisa melihat kembali." lanjutnya, "Aku hanya menuruti apa yang ayahanda katakan," dan Pemuda bersurai oranye itu pun memegang kedua bahu kecil gadis manis itu, " _Hime_ , apakah kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang pria?" tanyanya.

Yuki pun membuang muka, "Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke- _sama_..."

"Aku serius, _hime_. Aku...mencintaimu. Baru kamu yang bisa membuat aku menjadi seperti ini." ujar Sasuke mendekatkan jaraknya kepada gadis tunanetra itu. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh dan memiliki gadis cantik yang sementara berstatus sebagai calon istrinya itu.

"A-aku..." gumam Yuki menghentikan Sasuke yang tengah berusaha untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada orang yang sedang aku cintai."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang agak terperangah mendengar pernyataan dari sang putri, "Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan pemuda lain selain aku, _hime_?"

Gadis bermata coklat terang itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke pun menjauhkan jarak antara mereka berdua, "Siapa dia?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu merasa...sedikit cemburu.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu, Sasuke- _sama_." jawab Yuki yang menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku...jatuh cinta kepadanya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Kau saja belum pernah melihat wajahnya?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku telah bertemu dengannya di dalam mimpi. Dan aku menyukainya." jawab gadis itu dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Sasuke pun mengerti. Putri yang berada di hadapannya ini tidak berbohong. Hanya saja, pemuda itu merasa pertemuan mereka sedikit aneh dan konyol.

"Ah, aku mengerti, _hime_." pandangan Sasuke pun menjadi sedikit sendu. Ia merasa kecewa dan gagal untuk meraih perhatian Yuki.

Gadis pertama yang berhasil memikat perasaannya itu.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa kau cintai, setidaknya aku bisa untuk mendamping hidupmu."

"..." Yuki pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa mendiamkan pangeran tampan yang terus memintanya untuk menjadi istrinya.

Suasana seperti ini...sangatlah tidak menyenangkan bagi Yuki.

"Aku akan menunggu keputusanmu mengenai pernikahan kita nanti. Untuk sekarang, pertimbangkanlah perasaanmu itu." ujar Sasuke pun berdiri untuk pergi, "Aku akan pamit kepada kedua orang tuamu dan terima kasih atas perjamuan makanannya." dan Sasuke pun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Yuki di ruang makan itu sendirian

 **SREK!** Dan pintu geser itu pun tertutup kembali. Meninggalkan Yuki yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Mengenai pernikahan.

Mengenai perasaannya.

Dan juga...mengenai Date Masamune.

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.' batinnya kemudian gadis manis itu pun bangkit dari duduknya untuk mencari sesuatu.

 **:chacha:**

Sasuke pun mendengus kesal setelah mendapatkan penolakan tidak langsung dari Yuki. Pembicaraan mereka dari dulu tidak pernah ada bagusnya sedikitpun. Pangeran ber _kimono_ hijau tua itu menapakkan kakinya di sekitar wilayah gerbang kastil yang terselimuti oleh salju.

"-!?" dan kedua mata coklat milik Sasuke itu pun menjumpai sesosok pemuda bertubuh tegap yang tengah menuju ke kastil. Pemuda itu tidak pernah merasa berjumpa dengan orang asing tersebut.

Sedangkan yang diamati merasa risih dan kemudian menyapa, "Selamat siang, tuan? Mengapa anda dari tadi mengamati saya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke pun sedikit terkejut, "Ah, maafkan aku." jawabnya seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, "Silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan anda."

"Iya. Saya permisi..." dan pemuda tampan bernama Masamune itu pun melewati Sasuke yang masih menyimpan rasa penasaran.

'Siapa dia?' batinnya yang merasa bingung dan curiga.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** Aloha _minna_ ~ :3 datang lagi si _author_ gaje plus alay yang masih bimbang mau pensi atau tidak, bhaks :v. Mau pensi tapi tangan setengah mampus mau nyelesaikan fic yang terbengkalai. Jadi _hiatus_ aja deh, masih sayang ama FFn dan keluarga di sini XD /what?!

Maaf kalau _chap_ ini terasa _flat_ :D hehehe. Terima kasih udah mau baca _fic_ gaje ini~ /lap ingus/

Btw, pilih Sasuke atau Masamune, tuh? :D /dihajar _readers_ /

 _Review_ , kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan dalam revisi ^w^

 _See you,_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **LoliMon-san :** Aku membayangin kalau Masmun punya dua mata pasti jadi _speechless_ :3 dan Kakanda Yukimura nggak akan jadi suamiku /ditombak/ ||Yukimura : Abaikan saja tuh Chacha- _donno_. Dia sudah gila DX. Btw Fem!Yuki udah tergila-gila ama si Mune, wkwkwk. Sayangnya si Nyet Suke udah melamar duluan DX. Makasih _review_ nya teteh XD /tebar bunga sakura/

 **Shadow0Reader :** Wkwkwk, aku aja bingung sendiri ama panggilan Yuki waktu baca ulang. Tapi aku malas untuk edit lagi :v semoga saja chap ini lebih rapi dan jelas, Shadow- _san_ * _bow_ * makasih udah baca _fic_ gaje ini XD. Dan makasih juga _review_ plus _follow_ nyaaaa XD /dikemplang Shadow/


	4. Fourth

**Darkness and Love**

 **Chara : [Date Masamune and Fem!Sanada Yukimura] Sarutobi Sasuke**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Genre : Romance and Angst**

 **Warning : AU, AT, gaje, OOC, less descriptions, typos, adopted from "** _ **Flower Banquet**_ **" by Tami Takada**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA is CAPCOM's**

 **:chacha:**

 **Note :** Mata Masamune ada dua :D

 _Fourth_ (Chapter Keempat)

.

.

.

 _Jika memang ini adalah takdir..._

 _Oh, Kami-sama. Aku hanya butuh ubahlah sedikit saja._

 _Biarkan aku menempuh perasaanku, cintaku, dan jalanku sendiri._

 _Bukan dengan paksaan begini,_

 _Agar dunia tahu, bahwa pilihanku ini adalah pilihan yang tepat._

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih pemuda itu? Aku bahkan baru pertama kali bersua dengannya." gumam Sasuke yang masih bertanya-tanya di dalam tandunya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _sama_?" tanya salah satu prajurit yang mengiringi perjalanan Sasuke ke kastil yang disinggahi Yuki barusan.

"Ah, tidak..." Sasuke pun mendesah bingung, "Hei, Musashi. Kau tahu dengan pemuda yang aku temui tadi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," sedangkan yang ditanya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tetapi dari penampilannya, dia seperti seorang tabib." lanjutnya.

"Tabib?"

"Iya."

"Tabib...berarti apakah dia yang menangani kesembuhan Yuki- _hime_?" tanyanya bermonolog seraya berasumsi. Pemuda ber _kimono_ hijau itu terus memikirkan orang tersebut.

"Mengapa anda tidak tanyakan sendiri, Sasuke- _sama_?" usul Musashi pun memecahkan lamunan Sasuke barusan.

"-!" Sasuke pun terkejut, "Maaf, kau bicara apa tadi?" tanyanya.

"Saya bilang, mengapa anda tidak menanyakan langsung kepada pria itu saja?" ulangnya. Prajurit itu paham. Karena majikannya yang bernama Sasuke itu sangat menyukai Yuki bahkan dari awal mereka dipertemukan. Jadi wajar saja majikannya gelisah jika ada laki-laki yang tidak dikenal dengan leluasa menemui gadis pujaannya begitu saja.

Sedangkan pria yang mempunyai loreng di sekitar hidungnya itu hanya bisa memijit kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut, "Mungkin di lain waktu aku akan menanyakan itu..." jawabnya dengan lirih. Ia takut. Walaupun Yuki memang tidak bisa melihat wajah tampan milik tabib tersebut, akan tetapi bisa saja Yuki menjadi jatuh cinta apabila mereka bersama dalam waktu yang lama.

Sementara ia sendiri hanya bisa menemui Yuki jika ada waktu luang saja.

Apalagi gadis tunanetra cantik itu tidak pernah menceritakan kepadanya perihal siapa yang telah menawan hatinya itu.

"Yuki..." gumamnya seraya memandang lurus ke arah langit biru yang tengah menurunkan salju.

"Sepertinya aku telah menjadi gila gara-gara kamu."

 **:chacha:**

Jemari lentik Yuki pun terus terketuk di meja jamuan. Gadis tersebut belum beranjak dari ruang tersebut setelah beradu argumen dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gadis kurus tersebut sungguh bingung. Di sisi lain ia tidak bisa membantah permintaan atas perjodohan dari kedua orang tuanya. Namun di sisi lain ia juga menyukai Masamune –orang yang beberapa waktu ini ia kenal-. Ia bingung akan membuat keputusan yang bagaimana. Ia sendiri tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan di hatinya tidak ada secuil pun ruangan untuk Sasuke tempati."

"-!" dan kedua iris coklat Yuki pun terbelalak begitu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki melangkah ke arahnya.

'Apakah itu Sasuke- _sama_ lagi?' batinnya menunjukkan raut wajah cemas. Sepertinya Yuki masih takut terhadap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan amarahnya jika gadis itu mengungkit-ungkit soal pernikahan.

"Yuki- _sama_ , bolehkah saya masuk?" terdengar suara dari luar yang sangat familiar di kedua gendang telinga milik Yuki –Matsu-

"Ah iya, silahkan Matsu." jawab Yuki dari dalam yang memberikan kode untuk memperbolehkan pelayan pribadinya itu untuk masuk.

Matsu pun membereskan piring-piring, cawan, dan mangkok yang telah kotor dan sebagian masih bersisa makanannya. Bahkan ada makanan yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Matsu pun hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan. Melihat tingkah majikannya yang semakin hari semakin kacau.

" _Hime_ , sepertinya anda dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik." ujarnya seraya memegang bahu kecil gadis yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya tersebut.

"Iya, kau benar Matsu," jawab Yuki mengiyakan, "Pikiranku sedang kacau..."

"Mau kah saya buatkan _ocha_ dan _onigiri,_ _hime_?" tawarnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Biasanya puteri yang ada dihadapannya ini sangat senang jika ditawari dengan makanan-makanan kesukaannya.

"..." sedangkan Yuki hanya diam saja. Tatapannya sangat kosong dan tidak fokus bahkan dia tidak mendengar apa yang Matsu tawarkan barusan.

" _Hime_?" panggil Matsu sekali lagi.

"O-oh!" Yuki pun gelagapan, "Maaf, Matsu. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat. Bisa tolong antarkan aku ke kamar?" pintanya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baiklah, _hime_."

 **:chacha:**

Seraya berbaring di _futon_ nya, sesekali ia memejamkan matanya untuk merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya. Ia benci untuk menjadi buta seperti ini. Tetapi ia lebih benci jika ia bisa melihat nanti, maka pernikahan antara ia dan Sasuke akan segera diberlangsungkan.

Baginya, kedua orang tuanya tidak mengerti perasaannya. Yang mereka mengerti hanyalah perluasan kekerabatan dan kekuasaan. Hingga rela mengorbankan putrinya untuk menikahi pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah ia cintai.

"Yuki?" terdengar suara wanita paruh baya yang menginterupsi perang batinnya tadi.

Yuki pun mengusap kedua matanya yang telah dialiri oreh air mata, "I-ibunda? Masuk saja." ujar Yuki menyuruh ibunya untuk memasuki ruang pribadinya tersebut.

Wanita dengan tubuh sedikit gemuk itu duduk di bantal duduk yang telah disediakan, "Bagaimana denganmu hari ini, anakku? Apakah tubuhmu sudah mendingan?" tanya ibunya –Sanada Kansho-in*- sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Hmm..." sedangkan anak gadisnya hanya menggumam bingung, "Iya. Keadaanku baik-baik saja, ibunda." jawabnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Namun nada bicaranya terdengar getir dan hambar.

Sebagai seorang ibu, tentunya Kansho-in lebih peka akan perasaan anaknya yang masih ia anggap seperti bayi itu, "Jika kamu ada masalah, ceritakanlah pada ibundamu ini, nak. Sangat kelihatan bahwa kamu sedang mempunyai masalah yang bertumpuk." ujarnya mengusap pucuk coklat Yuki yang halus.

"Ba-bagaimana ibunda bisa tahu?" Yuki pun kaget begitu ibunya menebak perasaannya lebih tepat.

"Tentu saja ibu tahu. Mata dan suaramu tidak bisa berbohong." jawab wanita bersurai hitam itu memegang kedua pipi Yuki yang tirus, "Sebenarnya ada apa padamu?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Yuki pun hanya tertunduk lesu. Gadis bangsawan itu kalut, takut dan bingung mau menjawab apa kepada ibunya ini.

"Mengenai pernikahan, kah?" tebak sang ibu lagi.

Gadis cantik itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Secara mendadak, gadis belia itu merengkuh leher wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah, ibunda..." lirih Yuki ke telinga kanan Kansho-in yang hanya diam saja setelah mengetahui reaksi putri bungsunya itu.

"Sayang..." dan wanita itu mengusap surai coklat muda sang gadis, "Ibu juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Soal pernikahan itu hanya ayahmu yang bisa membatalkannya. Sama seperti Nobuyuki, kakakmu. Dia dijodohkan hanya untuk kebaikan desa kita juga." jawab ibunya lembut seraya menenangkan perasaan gadis itu.

"Ta-tapi Nobuyuki- _niisama_ tidak bahagia sama sekali waktu menikah dengan Komatsu- _hime_ **."

Kansho-in pun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak sayang. Kakakmu juga mencintai Komatsu- _hime_. Buktinya sampai sekarang hubungan mereka baik-baik saja."

Sedangkan Yuki kembali melepas pelukannya dan kemudian menundukan kepalanya lagi, "Begitu, ya?" gumamnya seraya meraba tangan ibunya yang terasa hangat.

"Ingatlah sayang. Perasaan itu akan tumbuh seiringnya waktu. Lihat saja seperti Nobuyuki dan Komatsu- _hime_..." ujar ibunya menasehati serta menghibur anak gadis satu-satunya tersebut.

"Begitu pula dengan Sasuke- _osshisama_. Dia anak yang baik, dan dari keturunan yang baik-baik juga. Yang terpenting dia juga mencintaimu walaupun kamu dalam kondisi seperti ini." sambungnya kembali.

"IBUNDA SALAH BESAR!" pekik Yuki memecah keheningan di kamarnya seakan-akan tidak menerima nasehat panjang lebar dari ibunya barusan.

"-!" kedua mata _onyx_ milik sang ibunda pun terbelalak lebar, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke- _sama_ tidak pernah mencintaiku." jawabnya dengan raut wajah memerah. Merah karena kesal dan marah.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya, "Yuki-" belum saja kata selanjutnya keluar, suara serak Yuki pun kembali menginterupsi.

"Jika Sasuke- _sama_ memang mencintaiku, dia pasti menikahiku walaupun aku dalam kondisi tunanetra, bukan? Tapi mengapa dia hanya akan menikahiku ketika aku sembuh? Katakan padaku, ibunda." tanya sang gadis bersurai coklat berantakan tersebut meremas _kimono_ biru milik sang ibu.

"..." Kansho-in pun bingung harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan dari putri bungsunya itu ada benarnya juga. Wanita bersurai hitam itu kemudian memegang pipi mulus Yuki yang sekarang sembab akan air mata.

"Yuki..." panggil ibunya, "Kali ini ibu tidak meminta banyak. Tolong penuhi permintaan dari ayahmu sebagai tanda berbakti." pintanya lembut memohon kepada Yuki yang masih membuang muka.

"Aku...aku tidak bisa, ibunda." jawab Yuki dengan terbata-bata. Ia takut bahwa ibunya nanti akan marah terhadap dirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kansho-in sekedar mencari tahu.

"Karena aku..."

"Mencintai Masamune- _sama_." jawab Yuki dengan tegas. Gadis itu berharap kedua orang tuanya terutama ayahandanya akan menerima keputusannya yang telah bulat.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** _*Kansho-in_ : Nama ibu Yukimura. Aku nggak tahu ini nama asli atau bukan.

 _**Komatsu-hime :_ Nama asli istri Nobuyuki yaitu (Ina) merupakan putri dari Honda Tadakatsu.

Btw...HUWAAA! Sudah satu tahun saja ff ini terabaikan *menanges* Maaf lama _update_ nya. Soalnya kena WB nih wgzwgz. Semoga _minna_ masih suka dengan karyaku yang ancur dan abal-abalan ini *melempar sapu tangan dari atas kapal* *plak* Dan juga maaaaaff banget jika _feel_ -nya udah hilang, alurnya lambat dan deskripsinya semakin bertele-tele saja. Saya tidak pandai bikin deskripsi tingkat dewa, h3h3h3h3.

 _Review_ dan krisan akan aku terima dengan senang hati XD

 _See you!_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **Shadow0Reader :** Wkwkkw ternyata di _chap_ 3 masih ada panggilan yang berubah-ubah, ya? Semoga yang ini nggak ya XD _arigatou review_ -nya!

 **LoliMon-san :** Iya nih :'v Sasuke gangguin hubungan Masa x Fem!Yuki mulu nih. Mending ama Kasuga aja yang lebih bohay *ditusuk 8 kunai* ini udah lanjut the. Makasih _review_ -nya XD!

 **Akihime Sayaka :** Hahahha mumpung masih ada kesempatan, Sasuke mah mesti dapetin ciuman dari Yuki dulu dong *woy!* soal komik itu...ya cuman beda ada kehadiran Sasuke aja sih :3 makasih _review_ -nya, _nee-chan_! XD

 **SyifaaMitsu13 :** Wkwkw kalimat _opening_ nya? Itu mah asalan aja XD *dikemplang* syukurlah kalau Syifa suka dengan kalimat awalnya, heheheh. Arigatou _review_ -nya, Syifa-chan! XD


End file.
